pokefictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Journey in a Nutshell
This is a spoof by Eevee~ Enjoy! :D Begin Narrator: In a peaceful, quiet little town called Pallet Town, everything was-'' Mother: GET OUT OF MY HOUSEEE! Red: WHY!? ''Narrator: everything was-'' Mother: *throws Red outside* BECAUSE WHEN PEOPLE ARE TEN THEY GET THROWN OUT OF THEIR HOUSES AND GO GET MAULED BY WILD ANIMALS! Red: HOW IS THAT EVEN LEGIT!? Mother: I DON'T KNOW ''Narrator: -EVERYTHING WAS-'' Mother: NOW LEAVE BEFORE I GET MY BLENDER! D:< ''Narrator: ...ah, forget it. Just-just continue. Red: Oh shiz D: Mother: NAO LEAVE Red: FINE. Mother: OKAY. Red: YEAH. Mother: GOOD. Red: I'M LEAVING NOW. Mother: OKAY BYE *slams door* Red: Okay, now to go into Route 1! *heads to Route 1* ???: Wait! Red: *turns* What? Professor Oak: It's unsafe to go into grass! Wild Pokemon that you can easily see hide there! Red: If I can see them, then why- Oak: Becuase logic, that's why, so TO THE LAB! *Batman transition* IN THE LAB Blue: I HAVE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR THREE F***ING HOURS. Oak: THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN AT YOUR HOUSE. Blue: DAISY THREATENED TO MURDER ME IF I DIDN'T LEAVE. Oak: WHO THE HECK IS DAISY Blue: ...really. Oak: Anywayyyyy~ ^v^ See the Pokemon capsule thingies on the table in the back? Red and Blue: Yes. Oak: Well choose one of those. :D Red, you can choose first. Blue: Wait, so you let someone you basically just met get a Pokemon before the person you've known for nine flipping years? Oak: YEEEP Blue: -_- Red: I'll take... *picks up Charmander's Pokeball* this one. Blue: Then I'll be an a**hole clever and choose the one strong to it. *picks up Squirtle's Pokeball* c:< Red: *facepalm* I hate you. *walks toward le exit* Blue: First battle you have no choice *sends out Squirtle* Red: FINE *sends out Charmander* USE SCRATCH Charmander: *uses Scratch* (attack gets a critical hit and knocks Squirtle down to half HP) Blue: THAT DID NOTHING. USE TAIL WHIP. Squirtle: *uses Tail Whip* (Chamander dodges) Charmander: *puts on shades* CHARMANDER CHARCHAR (YOUR ATTEMPT TO LOWER MY STAT HAS FAILED) Red: Scratch again~ Charmander: *uses Scratch* (Squirtle is knocked down to red HP) Blue: USE POUND Squirtle: *uses Pound, but misses* Blue: OH SH- Charmander: *uses le Scratch and K.O.s Squirtle* Blue: FUUUUUUUUUUU- *tableflip* Red: *returns Charmander and slowly backs away* OUTSIDE Red: That was weird. Oh well. NOW to Route- Oak: WAIT Red: -WHAT. Oak: Pick up a parcel from that one city please~ Red: Can't you walk through the grass yourself? Oak: No. No I can't. Red: *facepalm* Fine. IN THAT ONE CITY Red: HOLY MEW A FREAKING SHINY AND I HAD NOTHING TO CATCH IT IN WHYYYYY *goes into PokeMart* Clerk: WELCOME TO WALMART POKEMART. WOULD YOU LIKE A FREE COUPON THAT IS YEARS EXPIRED? :D Red: No, I'm just here to- Clerk: PICK UP A PARCEL FOR PROFESSOR OAK? OKAY! *throws a parcel at Red* Red: *catches* Thanks...? What's in this anyway? Clerk: I dunno. Maybe radioactive waste? :3 Red: ...what the- BACK IN PALLET TOWN Red: HERE'S YOUR RADIOACTIVE WASTE, OAK. Oak: *singing Radioactive in a very off-tone manner* I'M, RADIOACTIVE, RADIOACTIIIIIIIVE! Red: *throws the parcel at him and runs back to Route 1* BACK IN ROUTE 1 Red: Not creepy at all... ANYWAY. (steps into the 'tall' grass, and battle music starts) Red: What the- Wild Rattata: WTF ARE YOU DOING IN MY PATCH OF GRASS GTFO Red: *blinks* (THE WILD RATTATA FLED!) Red: Well then ._. (steps into another patch of grass, and more battle music starts) Different Wild Rattata: :O Red: *sends out Charmander* Charmander: *puts on shades and uses Scratch* Wild Rattata: *uses Tail Whip* Charmander: *blinks, then uses Scratch* Wild Rattata: *uses Tail Whip* Red: *throws Pokeball* Wild Rattata: *growls in anger, then goes into Pokeball* Pokeball: *shakes once, twice, three times* Red: *picks up Pokeball* Cool~ LATER, IN VIRIDIAN Red: *heads to battle the Gym Leader; sees a note on the door* Note: Hello, challenger! I see you are here to battle Giovanni, the Gym Leader of Viridian. Well, he is not here right no, so f**k off and head on to the next city! --That one guy that stands by the doors waiting Red: ...ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS!? Note: YES. NOW GO AWAY. Red: *eye twitch, then backs away slowly* -tbc- Category:Spoofs Category:Mydvee's Stories